Where the Waves Unfold
by RavenShadow
Summary: Miroku and Sango find a letter at their friend Inuyasha's house which reveals his long held secret and the key to his disappearance. Love knows no bounds and the rewards far out weight the risks. AU Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the manga or anime.

_**Where the Waves Unfold**_

Oh the heavy water how it enfolds  
>The salt, the spray, the gorgeous undertow<br>Always, always, always the sea  
>Brilliantine mortality<p>

**British Sea Power**

Carrion

Chapter 1: The Letter

InuYasha slowly opened the bedroom door. Sango and Miroku slept soundly in each other's arms. He couldn't help but smile at his two best friends. _You finally have her Miro, don't fuck it up. I'm really sorry you guys, I'm going to miss you. Goodbye._

He made his way downstairs, stopping in front of his parent's portrait. _She makes me happy; I know you two would understand. _He walked into the kitchen and placed an envelope on the table. InuYasha took one last look at his home, and then gently shut the door behind him.

Hours later the morning sun forced its way into the guest room, rousing the young couple sleeping there. As is their habit during their summer stays with InuYasha, Sango prepared breakfast while Miroku meditated.

The tantalizing scent of eggs, rice, grilled fish and miso soup drew Miroku from his inter-mind. He silently came up behind Sango and slipped his arms around the young women's petite waist. He placed a trail of soft kisses down the slope of her neck. Sango moaned as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Where's Yash?" he mumbled into her neck.

"I don't know. I checked his room, but he wasn't there. Maybe he's in the lab. Could you go tell him that breakfast is ready?"

"Couldn't we just stay here like this?" he replied sliding his hand inside her shirt.

"Later hentai, the food is getting cold." Miroku let out a little whine, but complied. Sango prepared to set the table when an envelope caught her eye. It was addressed to both her and Miroku.

''You know, it's strange, I've never seen the lab that neat before." Miroku said as he walked through the back door. "He's not out there. Maybe he went to gather some specimens from the beach." He noticed Sango's preoccupation with something in her hand. "What's that?" She held it up showing him their names in InuYasha's neat script. "He probably had an appointment he forgot to tell us about." He took it from Sango and opened it. He was surprised at the volume of the letter, at least ten pages front and back. Breakfast forgotten, the couple sat at the table to read the note.

_Dear Sango and Miroku,_

_I guess you're wondering where I am, well don't worry I'm all right. In fact I couldn't be happier. It seems that its time to come clean and reveal a long held secret. And no Miro I'm not gay, baka. Actually, my secret is a woman, a very beautiful and vibrant woman. Her name is Kagome and believe it or not I have known her since I was 13. I don't when or how it happened but somewhere along the way we fell in love and now she and I are expecting. I know you're kind of confused, as to why I disappeared over such joyous event; well it is a long story. So I will start from the beginning, as you know when I was 13 my parents bought this house. This was to be our summer home, and on my first night here I met a girl..._

InuYasha woke suddenly. The clean ocean air filtered into room from an open window. He sat up and looked about the room. His suitcase was still on the floor with his clothes scattered about. He hated coming here, leaving his friends behind. InuYasha wondered what Sango and Miroku were up to when his ears shifted towards the window.

Soft laughter like the tinkling of bells floated into his room. Looking out into the night at the nearly deserted beach, he caught sight of a small figure moving along the sand and surf. Slipping on a pair of shorts and tee shirt, he crept downstairs and snuck out the back door. After he was safely outside he looked up at his bedroom window. "Damn, I could've just jumped it," he berated himself as he walked towards the beach.

Hiding behind a large rock, he spied on the stranger. _It's a girl,_ he though to himself. Her long black hair danced wildly around her head as she spun in the sand. An almost translucent pale green dress flowed up as she continued her game. But what held InuYasha's attention were her luminous blue-gray eyes, reminiscent of the ocean during a storm. Her scent drifted over him. She carried the freshness of cool water mixed with some exotic lily that he couldn't place. He inhaled deeply, finding it strangely intoxicating.

She continued to dance as the young hanyou slowly abandoned his hiding place. She remained unaware until he reached to touch her. She screamed and made to run, but his voice caught her attention. "What?" she asked.

"I said, I didn't mean to scare you. Don't go," the silver haired boy asked. "I just wanted to know what you are doing here."

"Nothing, why?" she asked nervously.

"My parents own this beach. I didn't know there were any other houses around here."

"Ahh, I live further down the beach."

"Well what are you doing out here so late?"

"Playing," she said simply. "What about you?"

"I was…" _I don't want her to think I was spying on her, even though that's exactly what I was doing. _"I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk."

The girl looked at the boy, clearly unconvinced by his answer. Movement from on top his head caught her eye. InuYasha watched as her expression changed from disbelief to wonderment.

"Are those real?"

"What?"

"Your ears. Are they real?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he narrowed his eyes, daring her to make fun of his hanyou features.

"They're cute. Can I touch them?" she asked, a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Huh?" was all he could manage at the moment. _She thinks my ears are cute._ Before he could answer, she leaned forward and reached towards the top of his head.

The fluffy appendages escaped her questing fingers, flicking away. She moved closer and quickly grasped them before they eluded her again. A smile grew upon her face as she lightly stroked the warm soft tuft at the base of his ears. _Just like a puppy,_ she thought. Slowly her fingers worked their way to the tips, only to move back down and lightly scratch the base.

InuYasha froze when she leaned closer. Only his parents stroked his ears and not since he was a child. He was about to protest against her intrusion, but an unfamiliar sensation swept through him. He felt himself lowering his head to give her better access, as warmth spread throughout his body. A light growl rumbled in his chest.

The girl jerked her hands away at the sound. Her startled movement caused her to lose her balance, as she fell forward against him. InuYasha stumbled backwards, losing his footing in the sand; he shifted taking the blunt of impact. She lifted up from his chest. _He has amber eyes,_ she thought, momentarily lost. He stared at the girl on top of him. She blushed deeply and quickly crawled off him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… what I mean is…I didn't hurt you? Did I?" She stammered.

InuYasha sat up. She was flustered and he had to admit she was quite cute. He moved beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little clumsy at times," she said, offering an unsure smile while tucking her legs underneath her body. "Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you when I fell or when..."

He looked at her completely confused. _Hurt me?_ "What makes you think you hurt me?"

"You were growling at me."

"I was?" He slightly remembered the rumbling sensation in his chest, while lost in her ministrations. He blushed lightly, embarrassed by the involuntary response, covering it up the only way he knew how: Denial. "Keh did not," he said, folding his arms across his chest, turning his head from her.

"Did too, it was like…rrrrr"

He whipped his head around, to stare at the girl as she mimicked his growl. He found himself chuckling at her as she continued to imitate him. She smiled. "So you're not mad at me?" she asked.

He was surprised, to say the least. "For what?"

"For touching your ears without permission, sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me. I'm sorry." She looked crestfallen, staring down at her hands folded on her lap.

He watched for a moment as sadness crept into her scent. He found that for some reason this didn't bode well with him. He strangely felt protective of her as the silence wore on.

The girl felt a clawed hand gently grasp hers. She looked up, startled by the sudden contact. He slowly lifted her hand to his ears. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Do it again. I liked it," he said softly, as he felt heat rise in his cheeks from his boldness. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _But all thoughts flew out of his head as her fingers instantly went to work. She motioned for him to lower his head onto her lap. He was lost in her touch again, until her soft voice pulled him back.

"What's your name?"

"InuYasha, what's yours?"

"Kagome," she said giving him a beaming smile. He felt butterflies erupt within his stomach. She looked out towards the ocean and he followed her gaze. That's how they stayed until the hour grew late and they parted for home. They promised to meet again the next night. As the young hanyou returned to his bed and drifted off to sleep, one name resonated in his head: _Kagome_.

_**AN:**_

_**First off, let me apologize to those of you who have read "The Shikon no Kakera Hunters" and "Yurreibanshi" I got lazy and lost sight of my goals with both those stories. When I went over them, I realized that there is a lot of editing issues that need to be addressed. But this story has been occupying my mind for quite a while (since 2006), and I feel I may not have any peace until it's finished. This story will be short; I'm aiming for no more then 6 chapters. The second chapter is already complete, but I wanted to see what the response will be to this one. This story was inspired by the song "Carrion" by British Sea Power, when I first heard this song this is vision that went through my head. Thank you for reading and if you get a chance let me know what you think. **_

_**RavenShadow** _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the manga or anime.

_**Where the Waves Unfold**_

Oh the heavy water how it enfolds  
>The salt, the spray, the gorgeous undertow<br>Always, always, always the sea  
>Brilliantine mortality<p>

**British Sea Power**

Carrion

Chapter 2: Summer's End

_As the summer wore on we met almost every night. We would play among the dunes and swim in the moonlight. I don't understand why I never questioned our nightly ritual. It never occurred to me that we should meet during the day. Well, I guess that's not true during the daylight hours, I missed her. Everyday I would swear to ask her "why", but as soon as I saw her all questions would be forgotten. But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_The summer soon came to an end and before I knew it, it was time to go home… _

The full moon hung high in the night sky when InuYasha left his house. His mood grew more somber as he approached the beach. _I have to say goodbye tonight._ He saw her as he came over the hill. He watched her for moment as she attempted to build a sand castle. Her voice flowed over him as she hummed some nonsense tune he had heard her sing before. Dusting the sand off her hands she examined the wall crumbling before her. Kagome growled in frustration, and InuYasha laughed catching her by surprise.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She huffed folding her arms across her chest. He jumped down and landed beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha asked smirking.

"Well I thought it was obvious. I'm building a sand castle." Looking down at the caving creation, InuYasha gave her a skeptical look. "Oh, shut-up," she said swinging at him.

He easily dodged it. "You know you're ugly when you're angry."

"What was that dog-boy?"

"I said, you.. are..ugly..when..you..are..angry." He taunted as she turned a dark shade of scarlet.

"That's it you're dead!" She growled as she pounced on him. They tumbled in the sand laughing and wrestling. Kagome would pin him and he would retaliate. He was amazed by her strength. Every time InuYasha had her, she would escape his grip.

They were both breathless when Kagome pinned him. "Do you give?" she asked pushing her weight down.

"Never," he smiled.

"Alright you ask for it," she grinned mischievously, as her hand slid down to his sides. Kagome's fingers danced against him, inflicting the dreaded tickle torture.

"No! Kagome stop!" InuYasha shouted between burst of laughter. "Alright, alright, you win! I give you little wench." She smiled like sunshine, bathing him in her radiance. His heart started pounding in his chest, _why does this always happen around her?_ Looking up at the girl he has come to consider his best friend, sadness shot through him.

Settling back on his stomach, Kagome watched as her hanyou's expression changed from amusement to melancholy. "What's the matter Inu? Am I hurting you?" She said as she started moving off him, but his shaking head gave her pause. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Now tell me what's wrong or…" A contemplative wrinkle etched across her brow. InuYasha couldn't help the soft smile that played on his lips; _she's just so damn cute._ He knew the moment the epiphany came to her, as her expression turned mischievous. "Or I'll pull your ears."

"I told you already, you stupid girl. There is nothing wrong. Ouch! Cut it out wench!"

"Then tell me what's wrong! InuYasha no baka!" she shouted pulling even harder.

"Alright, alright," As her hands left his sensitive appendages, he bucked her off of him. Causing her to land right into her doomed sand castle.

"You jerk, look what you made me do."

"Damn it girl that really hurt." The sulking hanyou muttered. The once soft white tuffs of fur glowed red in irritation.

"Oh, Inu I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kagome reached out to stroke the pained ears, when they moved out of her reach, tucked against his head, hidden by his long white hair. She pulled her hand back and stared down at the sand covering her feet. As angry as InuYasha was at her, his concern over the alarming scent of her tears, took precedence.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not" she said followed by a sniff.

"Yes you are. Come on Kagome please don't cry." Panicking he grabbed her hand and placed it on his head. "See, I'm not mad. You can rub them as much as you want, just don't cry anymore." Without a word Kagome started stroking the velvety fur of his hanyou ears. A clawed hand wiped the tears off her cheek, than tilted her head, till stormy gray met deep amber. "You do know that your face gets all red and puffy when you cry," he said displaying his trademark smirk.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Kagome asked, as she watched his cocky expression slide from his face. "Something is bothering you and you're my best friend so I want to help, if I can."

InuYasha let out a long sigh, "I'll tell you on one condition, you have to promise not to cry."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes"

Kagome thought through her options, if she really wanted to know she had to promise. If the time she had spent with InuYasha has taught her anything, is that he is just as stubborn as she is. "Alright, I promise to try not to cry."

"That's not what I said wench, you have to promise not to cry."

"Fine! I promise not to cry."

"Pinky swear?"

"InuYasha!"

His voice softened, as he took on the past time of studying his feet as well, "alright…school is going to be starting next week."

"So, why should that upset me?"

"Kagome, I don't live here all year round. My family and I are leaving tomorrow morning." The hitch in Kagome's breath drew the hanyou's attention immediately, looking up at his companion, his heart broke. She kept her word; no tears fell, but her whole being radiated an air of devastation.

"You're leaving? Why? I thought you liked it here," her voice wavered as her body began to tremble.

"I do like it here, and…um…I'm going to miss hanging out with you," InuYasha stated looking away to conceal his red stained cheeks.

"What will I do when you're gone?"

"What ever you did before you met me." Kagome's eyes drifted towards the rolling sea, with a deep shuttering breath she nodded her acquiesce. The young hanyou felt as though he had just missed something significant.

"Will I…ever see you again?"

"What? You crazy wench, of course you will. I'll be back next summer, my father just bought that house and intends on using it as often as possible. So, you won't get rid of me that easily, and you better be here when I get back." Inuyasha replied, as he reached up and messed up the top of her hair. The girl gave a surprised shreak, and pulled away, only to find her best friend smirking at her.

"You promise," she smiled "You'll come back."

"Keh, would I lie?" Kagome tilted her head and brought her hand to her chin, exaggerating the act of thinking. "Oi!" The girl laughed, at his phony outrage.

"So what do we do now?" She asked while settling down into the sand, looking out at the ocean, Inuyasha sat beside her following her gaze.

"I don't know. I could help you rebuild your castle." Kagome looked back at the sandy ruins of her masterpiece, but shook her in the negative. "Well, then what do you want to do?"

"Can we just sit here for a little bit," she asked leaning into him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah"

_We sat sliently watching the water as the moon crept across the night sky, at one point my head found it's way to her lap, I still don't know what that wench's obsession is with my ears. My watch alerted me to the time, and I gave her a braclet made from my hair, hokey I know, but the way her eyes lit up, I will never forget. Kagome asked me to come back to the beach in the morning before I left; she wanted to leave me something to remember her by. It's funny, because I already knew I could never forget her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I watched her as she disappeared among the dunes. The next morning I slipped away from my parents while they were packing up the truck, and ran down to the beach. There on a flat rock was a black beaded necklace, with intermitted fangs. I quickly don my new treasure and from that day forward never took it off. However, it wouldn't be until years later that I found out that the beads are black pearls and the fangs were from a Gogonasus believed to be extinct. I returned home changed. _

**AN:**

_**Here is the second installment of 'Where the Waves Unfold', I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you to those of you who are reading this story, I really do appereciate it. And a special thanks to lovelyflip08, sutlesarcasm, inuandkags4evs, DelSan 13, DormySaz, and charlie for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**RavenShadow**_


End file.
